Soul Meets Body
by Marina Black1
Summary: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Teri has been put down and cast aside for far too long. It's time to take matters into he own hands and write her own fate. The only man who can help her is perhaps the last man on earth anyone could have expected. There was no turning back now... *Rated M for a reason* *CASTRI*
1. Chapter 1

The harem that surrounded him slithered like vipers throughout the sector. Many times she had watched as their sharp tongues lashed out and their poisonous fangs cut apart those that they deemed inferior to them. Being one of Castor's consorts meant that they thought _everyone_ was inferior to them. Each woman was handpicked for her beauty, grace, and unique talents…though none of them seemed to be quite as gifted when it came to intelligence. Teri slid through the window of Castor's pod and found herself smack dab in the middle of their lair. She realized that she had never seen anything uglier than these harpies, drunk on their own sense of self-worth. As they circled her, ready to strike at any moment, her mind was already racing with how she could take on all three of them at once.

"_Teri what are you doing here_…" Castor's voice flowed over her skin like hot wax. He remained undisturbed by her presence in his pod. While he was ice, she was fire. It was true what he said, her mother treated her like any other Trag; worse, really, given that Vega didn't think Teri's contributions to the cause were worth anything at all. Teri had nearly been drained of all her blood and dumped in a shallow grave somewhere while trying to gather the necessary materials to fuel the _Suvek_. Instead of offering a single shred of concern for her daughter's well being, Vega had torn into her about staying vigilant before frostily throwing several herbs at her that were known to help with anemia. Not once had she come to check in on her daughter who had slept fitfully and uncomfortably in a cold, empty pod.

For so long Teri had yearned for affection from anyone: her mother, Roman, or even a random passerby in the street. Sadly, it never came and she was forever left wanting. Castor's offer to bring her into his consort was not nearly as distasteful to her as she led him to believe. She was simply too prideful to hand herself over as another sexual conquest for a single moments of comfort and affection. She respected herself too much to allow that. Teri's cheeks still burned as she brushed past the whores he kept, their faces twisted with disgust. Holding her head high, she stormed out the door of Castor's pod. As _Iksen_ his pod was fairly private; she was sure that no one had seen her as she slipped into the sector and disappeared into a sea of Atrians.

Returning to her eternally empty pod, Teri plopped down in a chair. The video device she'd planted at Castor's was working perfectly, the picture and sound came in loud and clear. His voice was soothing and smooth as he spoke about her. He thought she was worth something, not just as a whore but as a strong woman who could one day be a leader. Hearing it filled her with such a sense of accomplishment. A smile crept over her features, heart beating faster as he defended her honor and integrity. Perhaps she had misinterpreted what he was offering her earlier. Maybe he wanted to groom her as a future _Iksen_. She reached out to flick off the monitor but not before she saw Drake and Roman stealing something from Castor's pod. Whatever he was doing, she hoped he stayed safe. Roman may have cast her off but he was still her first love. Debating her options for a moment, she decided that she'd keep this information quiet for now. This could come in handy later.

Teri headed out to the rendezvous point even though her stomach rebelled against it. Her mother was going to be angry that she didn't get the _Iksen_ key but it certainly was not as simple as she thought it was. A sense of dread tore at her as she eased her way into the gardens, past her mother's guards. As always, her eyes traced the delicate, dangerous flowers of deadly plants while her mother lit into her. She remained calm despite the anger roiling in her belly. In the course of her beating, the entire infrastructure of the greenhouse rocked around her as an explosion hit. Teri gasped, looking for comfort from her mother but finding none. She was not at all surprised.

Cursing bitterly, Teri hurried upstairs after the mob of Trags who had come to find out what was wrong. There was a sick sense of relief that twisted in her gut when they headed for ground and Vega found the _Suvek_ in shambles. Castor stood there, shocked and looking surprisingly fragile in the wake of the explosion. People were running to and fro though she managed to ascertain that Castor had grenades…and he was the one who had destroyed the doomsday device her mother was building. Respect twisted in her belly for this man who dared stand up to her tyrant of a mother. Teri was born to this woman and had no choice but to follow her until now…but now Castor had given her another option.

Tearing away from the site as fast as her legs could take her, she ran parallel to the Trags who were trying to take Castor out. He'd been shot with a powerful neurotoxin that would render him unable to move within the hour. Depending on how her mother had titrated the dose, it would also slow his heart and his breathing until he ceased to exist. Teri couldn't let it happen. Throwing open the door to her pod, she heard the echoing footsteps and threw open the door. "Come with me _now_!" Teri commanded, grabbing Castor's arm and dragging him inside. She held her breath, closing her eyes for a moment as she waited. A thunderous stampede clambered all around them as the pursuing Trags got to her door…and then, thankfully, passed by. She let out a shaky breath, locking the metallic door to the pod. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears as she grasped Castor's arm, "Careful." He was weakening already; she had to get the antidote into him and quickly. Helping him onto her bed, she cut his shirt off him with a few rips of her knife. She needed to assess the damage…

The sounds of his labored breathing worried her. Vega pulled no punches, she wanted Castor dead. Hurrying into the store room, she began to concoct the antidote. Placing it into the mortar, she crushed it until it made a paste. His body glistened with a thick sheen of sweat as his body raged against the poison. The antidote would not be pleasant as it dragged the toxins from his muscles but it was his only shot. His hissing breath as she applied the poultice made her smile gently; he still had control, he would recover. Every hour or two she would reapply the medication and change the bandages. Even as she tended to him, his only concern was that her mother would retaliate. "Let me worry about my mother," She soothed. Vega would never come looking for Castor in her own pod.

His voice was raspy as he glanced into her eyes, seeking an answer to his darkest question: "_Why are you doing this_?" It wasn't an easy answer by any means…but she couldn't help the small smile that ghosted over her lips as she promised to return with bandages.

As he slept fitfully in her bed, Teri kept watch. Every few hours she replaced the bandages, soaked with the purulent poison that leaked from the wound. She offered him sips of water. Her tongue darted out to wet her own lips, aching to lean in and kiss the droplets that remained before she gingerly wiped them away. His hair was soaked with sweat and she brushed it away from his forehead. It was nearly dawn when he began to shiver convulsively. The worst of it was just beginning. Reaching to check his pulse, she gasped as she found him to be as cold as ice. Hurriedly she grabbed blankets from the edge of the bed and pulled them up around him…but it wasn't working. He was still shaking violently. Hesitating only a moment, she finally gave in. The best way to get him warm fast was to use her body heat, skin to skin. Dragging the leather halter top over her head and shimmying out of the matching pants as fast as she could, she climbed into bed with him. Almost immediately he curled around her warmth, his thickly muscled arms wrapping around her.

Though his breathing remained shallow, she could feel Castor beginning to relax as she snuggled against his chest. Pulling the thick blanket around their shoulders, she created a cocoon of warmth around them. Teri hadn't realized the full weight of her exhaustion until suddenly she was in a soft bed. She'd been up for nearly a full twenty-four hours now. Despite her best efforts, she succumbed to her exhaustion and fell asleep there, gathered to Castor's chest.

It was several hours later before either of them stirred. Castor's eyes fluttered open as the sun streamed through the cracks in the window. His whole body was caked in dried sweat and his head ached something fierce. It took a long moment to reorient himself but slowly he realized that he was not in his pod…nor was he alone in this bed. The soft, sleeping form of Teri stirred something primal in him. Last night he was well aware she planted a bug in his room. He knew her type all too well…hell, he used to _be_ her. He was forever the forgotten second brother of Nox, their cherished _Iksen_ and savior. Their parents heavily favored his brother and never missed an opportunity to show it. Castor had grown up bitter and angry; he'd also learned firsthand how to exploit someone who had felt like he did. At first, he thought her a petulant child who could be used as a bargaining chip. Yet as he peered down at her slumbering form, he realized that he had grossly underestimated her. She was not a pawn; she was a kindred spirit…

Easing himself upward, he attempted to get out of bed without waking her but his arms were still weak. He ended up collapsing half on top of her, cursing softly as her eyes snapped open to stare into his. "I wasn't trying to…I mean—" He cursed bitterly in Sondiv. Despite his physical discomforts, blood pumped downward and he had to turn his head to avoid staring straight at her breasts. Shifting slightly, he forced himself further away so she wouldn't feel the evidence of his arousal though something told him it was far too late for that.

"Good morning…" Teri's voice was still thick with sleep, an amused smirk playing on her face. She couldn't actually remember a night where she'd slept so well. Once her eyes had closed, she remained snuggled against Castor, barely moving the entire night. She didn't even mind being jarred awake in this way, with his thick length pressed up against the side of her thigh. She was not immune to him, the heat thrummed in her core. But the moment was short lived when he sat up and slipped from the bed. Teri frowned markedly, "Hey, where are you going?" She grabbed his wrist to stop him, "The entire sector is going to be out looking for you. You need to lay low for a while."

Castor's muscles protested as he stood. He was far too weak to run yet and that would make finding a safe hiding place nearly impossible. He could not return to his pod either; they would certainly be waiting for him. Castor knew without a doubt that his consorts would not hesitate to sell him out given the chance; they were good for one thing and one thing only. Staring Teri down, he frowned back, "It's not safe, Teri. I won't be responsible for you getting hurt…"

"I am not a child," Teri barked, "I don't need to be coddled!" She was of legal age and had been working with the Trags since she was barely old enough to remember. In her lifetime she had been exposed to violence, danger, and depravity. Teri had become a jaded woman a very long time ago. "I thought you understood…" She rounded on him, her arms folded over her chest.

"That wasn't what I was saying," Castor reached out, cupping her cheek. "I don't think you're a child, Teri. I'm concerned that you're casting your lot with the losing side. I cannot, in good conscience, allow you to do that." He smiled tenderly, "You're right, the _Hwatab_ and the Trags will scour every inch of the sector looking for me. It's only a matter of time before they find me here. Accusations would be made… I won't have you punished for my crimes."

Licking her lips, she reveled in his thumb brushing gently over her cheek. Her fingertips slid up his arm, resting gently at his wrist, "You didn't plant those bombs, Castor. We both know that. It's going to take some time to convince my mother but we'll find a way." A smile slid over her face, "The last place on earth that she's going to look for you is here. You'll be safe. She has a consort of her own and they keep her occupied." Gently, she shifted away from him, "I can protect you Castor. You just have to trust me." Stepping back from him, she moved away but he dragged her back against his taut chest. Her hands slid up, thumb flicking over his taut nipple teasingly. She peered at him beneath heavy-lidded eyes.

Teri was Vega's daughter; she should hate him by birthright alone. Instead she swore her allegiance to him! It was laughable, really. He should be the one sheltering her from the dangers in the world. Instead this little slip of a woman offered him everything she had to give. She was strong beyond his wildest imagination. It wasn't just gratitude that he felt toward her but a thundering, all-consuming need. He barely knew her and yet he felt as if she were a part of him. Jamming his fingers through her tousled dark hair, his lips were millimeters from hers as all time seemed to stop. "Is this what you want?" His voice was gruff with need.

Crushing her lips against his was all the answer she needed to give. Without hesitation, Teri pushed him back against her bed. She came down atop him, her body laying flush against his. Nimble fingers explored the muscles that bulged and rippled beneath his skin. Already she was mostly unclothed except for her bra and panties, which gave him easy access to her body. He did not disappoint. Teri cried throatily as Castor dipped his head and made contact with the Atrian markings that dotted beneath her breast. "Castor," She moaned, arching her back to give him full access to her body. His mouth attacked the sensitive contours of her flesh, languishing attention over the most sensitive markings that curled around her tender belly. This was not the clumsy lovemaking of a boy but the passionate, sensual awakening of being with a man.

She was intoxicating. Castor raged against his baser instincts to ravage her and quickly achieve his pleasure; it would be all too easy to do so. He had been skating on the razor's edge of explosion ever since he woke up with her lithe body pressed against his. She was responsive to his every touch, giving and receiving pleasure equally as she dragged her nails across his back. When she called his name, her voice thick and heady; he nearly lost himself again. The warning sirens in his head were going off, he needed to possess her fully and make her his forevermore. Pushing her back onto the mattress, he covered her with his body. "Teri," he murmured against her ear, his teeth grazing over her earlobe as he traced the curves of her body. He wished to mark her, make her his forever. Murmuring the soft Sondiv words in her ear, he smiled at the sound of her harsh gasp.

"Castor, it's too soon," Teri whimpered, her hands tightening at his shoulders as he murmured the sacred incantation into her ear, "We _can't_…"

"Trust goes both ways, Teri…" He murmured, entering her in one long stroke. His soul burned with passion as he rocked her closer and closer to the overwhelming climax of their union. Kissing her hard, he dragged her toward the peak of her orgasm, "Say it, Teri," He urged, "Say the words."

Colors whirled around her, nearly obscuring her vision with their colossal force. She was teetering on the edge of losing herself, succumbing to him and completing the ritual. When he kissed her once more, his tongue probing into her mouth, it suddenly occurred to her that she didn't even know why she was fighting it. She wanted this, she wanted _him_.

Grasping his hand, she laced her fingers with his. Then she forced herself to gaze into Castor's eyes. "_Leglas atezi,_" She begged, crying out the words in Sondiv until she knew the ritual was complete. Falling apart in his arms, she writhed in pleasure until he filled her completely. For the longest time, neither of them moved. She continued to breathe heavily as she stared at the ceiling. It was done and could not be undone. From this moment forward, her life was irrevocably bound to Castor's. It didn't matter what anyone said about her anymore, she was the _Iksen's_ wife.

* * *

**So...what is there to say about this fic that wasn't said in the course of the work. I love Castor/Teri. Their scenes in last week's episodes were .hot. If loving it is wrong, I don't want to be right. Castor's a powerhouse of a man and Teri is his equal in every way. I don't even care about the age difference. I love it. If you want more, please read and review! Tell me your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

A comfortable silence hung in the air as Castor tended to some food on the stove. Teri's mouth practically watered, not only from the delicious smells wafting from the pan but also the shirtless man cooking in her kitchen. She had lived here her entire life and she wasn't sure that anyone besides her had even used the stove. She wasn't exactly a world-class chef but she could make a few simple meals without accidently poisoning herself. Vega was never the domestic type. Teri wondered sometimes why she even chose to get pregnant and have a child at all. Clearly Vega despised everything about being a mother. It shouldn't have been such a mystery, she supposed; she had heard her mother say many times that blood was all that mattered. Anything could be bought and sold, except for your legacy. Now more than ever Teri believed that who she chose to surround herself withmattered far more than sharing DNA.

A thunderous knock dragged Teri outof her thoughts. "Get into the pantry," She hissed at Castor, motioning to the small room where she stored dried herbs. Once she was sure that he was safely tucked away, she hurried to the door. Teri half-expected to see the entire _Hwatab_ and the Trags waiting with weapons raised. Instead she found herself face to face with a very angry Gloria Garcia. Without an invitation, she swept into the room and began to speak. "As a member of the integration program you have a responsibility. You are the face of the Atrian people, Teri. I am extremely disappointed that you have been skipping school." Pursing her lips, she tugged off the jacket and settled it on the back of the kitchen chair. "My attempts to contact your mother have been in vain so I've taken it upon myself to visit you personally. _Sit_."

Teri laughed bitterly, "You have a better chance of achieving integration than getting ahold of my mother." It annoyed her deeply that this woman thought she could come into her pod and make demands. "And I'd rather stand," She replied hotly. "So I missed school, what does it matter anyway? You have six other model Atrians at your beck and call." Teri folded her arms over her chest, cocking her hip in a showy display of defiance. "If it's such a big deal then I'll quit the program." What did it matter now anyway? She had much larger things to deal with in the world. High school was a joke.

Gloria frowned markedly, "Teri, I would think twice before you make a hasty decision like that. This program is very important to the Atrian people. You were selected very carefully because of your intellect and your strength." Nox and she had carefully perused every application to the program and discussed them at length. Gloria had been reluctant to extend an offer to a girl whose mother ran the Atrian terrorist faction inside the sector. Nox had vouched for Teri. He explained that she had massive potential and intellect; all she needed was an opportunity to understand that the humans were not the enemy. The best way to do that was to allow Teri to spend some time away from the sector and the poisonous hate that Vega spewed. Truer words were never spoken, Teri did have potential. She hardly put forth any effort in school and yet had straight 'As' across the board. She was learning, slowly, to open up to people. Gloria opened her mouth to speak again but was quickly distracted by the acrid smell of overcooked food, "Is something on fire?"

Whirling around, Teri peered at the stove and the thick black smoke billowing from the fry pan. "Shit!" Scrambling to the stove, she turned it off immediately. She coughed forcefully as she accidentally inhaled a lungful while battling the flames; tears burned in her eyes as she fought against the stinging in her throat. Before she had a chance to manage the flames Castor burst out of the pantry. He threw a large handful of salt into the smoldering dish before hurling it into the sink with the water on full blast. He pushed the window in the kitchen open to clear the air. Once the immediate danger was gone, he grabbed Teri by the shoulders and inspected her from top to bottom in search of any lingering damage, "Are you alright?" Once he was sure that she had not been seriously injured, he felt such relief wash over him. Dragging her against his body, he tugged her away from where the malignant odor of their ruined supper lingered. He didn't care if Gloria saw him; his wife would always come first.

"Castor…" Gloria stood ready to sound the alert. However the sight of Teri wrapped up in his arms gave her pause. She had learned that the _Hwatab_ and the Trags were both out for his blood. Not to mention the sector police had questions about the explosives in his pod. "I am starting to understand why you were not at school today…" Even in the dim light of the kitchen, she could see the expertly tied bandage at Castor's shoulder and the concern that laced his voice. There was more here than met the eye, she was certain of it.

Teri rested against Castor's chest while he gently rubbed her back; he ached to comfort her in some small way. Honestly, he could have stayed just like this for the rest of his life and been content. Unfortunately the moment was spoiled by the grand dame, Gloria. He had meant to stay hidden until she was gone but the mere thought of Teri in trouble unleashed a beast inside him. Atrian marriage was not just spoken words of a ceremony; it was a binding of souls. Reluctantly, he let go of Teri as he ushered her back to a seat at the table. Standing behind her chair, he stood facing Gloria. As much as he hated to admit it, she wielded a lot of power here. He needed to play nice for now. "It was my fault that Teri was absent from school. I assure you, it will not happen again."

"Castor!" Teri whirled around to stare at him, "I was telling Gloria I think I should leave the program. Given how things have changed, it's the only option."

"No, Teri," He replied firmly, resting a hand on her shoulder, "You have the remainder of this year to finish and you'll graduate. The survival of this program is vital…" Integration was the last thing he wanted. That was until he became _persona non grata_ in the sector; if they couldn't convince Vega that he played no part in destroying the _Suvek_, there would be no choice but for them to flee. "As my wife, you have certain responsibilities to our people…"

"Your wife!" Gloria gasped. She had been quietly observing them throughout the conversation but that threw her over the edge. No longer could she remain silent, "For the love of God!" Both of them turned to look at her and she could feel the scalding heat of their gazes. Pacing the length of the pod, several times, she finally turned, "I will not pretend to understand what has transpired between the two of you. However, I want you to know, I am not your enemy."

Teri softened imperceptibly even though she didn't trust Gloria for one second. Unfortunately, they had very few options. It was only a matter of time before the people found out that Castor was here. Once he was convicted, he'd be sent to the crate or worse and she'd never see him again. Teri wasn't sure she would survive that. "Castor only had those bombs to protect our people from the Trags and their anti-human agenda." It didn't feel right to call herself a Trag, not after everything that had happened. "When the _Hwatab_ investigates, they'll find that my mother was building a _Suvek_ aimed at killing as many humans as possible. Castor's bravery saved countless human and Atrian lives. He should be exalted as a hero, not forced to hide like a criminal!" It wasn't exactly the truth, but she couldn't very well implicate Drake and Roman. As much as she might like to watch her simpering ex-boyfriend and his meathead best friend suffer, there was still a part of her that cared. Besides, if their treachery was exposed now, she'd never be able to exploit them later.

Castor was in awe of Teri. The kind of brilliance that radiated from her could not be taught, it was cultivated to perfection within this woman. He mentally chastised himself for ever underestimating her. Gloria was eating up every last word, a concerned look crossing her features. Her hands tightened as she straightened her spine.

He cleared his throat gently, "I have been afraid of Trag retaliation for some time now. The grenades I have collected were meant only to protect my people. After the death of my brother, there was upheaval in the sector and the Trags have only become more brazen with time." He licked his lips, "As _Iksen_ it is my duty to protect my people at any cost…"

"This is all very disturbing news," Gloria drummed her fingers against her arm as she crossed them over her chest. Exhaling sharply, she knew what needed to be done. It would require calling in a lot of favors but the end result would be worth it. "I will call off the search for Castor and make it clear that the bombs were not intended as a threat. As for the _Hwatab_ and the Trags…"

"We'll find a way to get through to them," Teri replied curtly. Gloria had no authority here. However, getting the sector police off of Castor's trail was a big plus. Begrudgingly, she was glad that Gloria had come by. "I will return to school and the integration program with the understanding that my duty to my husband will always come first." Covering his hand with her own, she gazed up at him tenderly. There was no doubt in her mind that she made the right choice by him.

Nodding swiftly, Gloria stood, "I will make sure that your obligation is understood by the integration board. I'd like you to stop by my office tomorrow so we can discuss this further." Moving toward the edge of the pod, she nodded politely to Castor. "I want you to know, I wish you only the best…I will do everything in my power to assist you." Without another word, she swept out of the pod and closed the door firmly behind her.

Teri didn't waste any time locking the door. Peering out the small cutout she saw there were a few people passing by, chatting quietly. Everything seemed normal. Thankfully Gloria's visit had not raised suspicion. A smile crept over her features as she felt Castor's hot breath against her neck. Turning, she wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her hard. She gasped softly as he picked her up and placed her on the kitchen table. She laughed darkly, "Don't tell me that Gloria got you all fired up…"

"_You_ got me all fired up." Castor kissed down her neck, the markings there pulsed vibrant blue as he suckled teasingly. When she moaned, he dragged her shirt up over her head, "You are brilliant, you know that?" He murmured. "Beautiful, powerful…" Somehow she saw him for the man he truly was: a man who was willing to sacrifice his life for the good of all Atrians. He alone shouldered the burden of being the one who brought them to earth. They had been searching for a planet for so long and people were growing restless and ill. He just wanted them to be free. They deserved to have their own sovereign nation, able to live and work as they pleased. Contrary to popular belief, hedidn't hate the humans; they may be genetically inferior but he could not blame them for that. With Teri by his side, the goal of a better life for all Atrians seemed attainable for the first time since they'd landed here.

Lying back on the table, she moaned asCastor's skilled hands slid up her thighs. He tore his attention from teasing her neck to explore much, _much_ lower. Achingly slowly, he undid the button on her jeans and slid the fabric down her body until he tossed them aside. She moaned as his dark head disappeared between the juncture of her thighs. She had never been pleased like this before, her entire body convulsing at the first swipe of his expert tongue. Digging her nails into the table, she would have rocketed clear into the stratosphere were it not for him holding her hips steady. "Oh my God," She managed to choke out.

Smiling against the core of her, Castor was incredibly pleased at how responsive she was to him. The cries and whimpers of pleasure scorched his skin. Each ministration was a proclamation of his desire for her. He dragged her closer and closer to the edge until suddenly he pulled back. If even there was a breeze across her pulsing heat, she would've come apart right then. He meant to drive her to the brink and back. Giving in to her pleas, he finally slammed into her, filling her to the hilt. He laughed throatily as she immediately tightened and spasmed around him. He throbbed painfully as he moved within her, riding out her orgasm as he pushed her toward a second, more powerful explosion. Kissing her hard, he was robbed of all control the second time she spasmed around him. Resting his damp forehead against hers as he spilled his seed deep within her womb, he smiled as he captured her lips. "This is just the beginning, Teri. There's no limit to what we can accomplish together…"

Teri ran her fingers through Castor's dark hair as they remained joined, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. He filled her so completely, soothing the wounds that had remained painful for so long. When he gazed into her eyes, she was the only one he saw. She smiled tenderly, "I have complete faith in you, Castor." He would lead their people to greatness, of that she had no doubt. She was incredibly pleased that she would be the woman by his side as he did so.

"And I in you, Teri." It was only very reluctantly that he finally disentangled himself from her. He couldn't tear his eyes away as she headed to take a shower. He ached to join her but they'd never accomplish anything if he did that. He needed to clean up from the fire and they both needed sustenance. It concerned him that she had spent all of last night tending to his wounds; she'd selflessly forgone several meals in the process, he was sure. Her needs would always come first. It didn't matter what Gloria or anyone else believed about his nature, he would be a respectful and doting husband to Teri. He would sooner throw himself on the sword than see her suffer an ounce of pain. While he chopped and diced some vegetables for dinner, he couldn't help but grin. He reveled in the simplicity of this moment in their lives. Surely it would not be this way forever and he had to soak it up while he could. It was only a matter of time…

* * *

**GOD tonight's episode of Star Crossed had me running hot and cold. Ahhhh no spoilers for those who haven't seen it but...man I am still reeling. Please keep reading and reviewing! I love this pairing! And I want to do it justice. :D Thank you to my AMAZING Beta JustVisiting80 who writes an awesome Romery/Draylor fic 'Break Forth to New Mutiny'. Since you're done reading this chapter. head on over there and give her story a ready! It is EPIC!**


	3. Chapter 3

The first rays of dawn sunshine flitted through the windows of the pod Teri now shared with Castor. Carefully she slipped out of bed, pressing a soft kiss to his lips as he began to stir. "Don't get up," She whispered, "I'm just getting ready for school." A smile spread across her lips as she headed to get ready for the day. There was an ache in her heart as she tore herself away from Castor but this was what had to be done. There was only five months left of school; in a mere twenty weeks she would have her diploma—the first of the Atrian people to have done so. Education in the sector was primitive and most of the teachers were little more than elders who could no longer work in the marketplace due to illness or infirmity. It was not a perfect system and it was something that Teri planned on changing once Castor regained power.

Stepping out of the shower, she took a long moment to compose herself. Shaking the excess moisture from her hair, she twisted it into a simple plait and pinned it up and out of her face; several curly tendrils fell against her face. Going through her meager wardrobe, she settled on a black shirt and a halter top with a jacket thrown over the top. She half-expected Castor to still be in bed when she finally emerged from the bathroom ready to greet the day. Then again, when had he ever done what she expected? He padded over to the table in his boxers, settling a plate of eggs in front of her. She smirked, "What's this?"

"Breakfast for my queen," Castor kissed her cheek as he settled down across from her. "I made do with what you had on hand. I hope you like it."

Teri took a bite, sighing softly in pleasure. "I need to stop by the marketplace this afternoon and pick up my rations. I'll grab some more clothes for you too," She chuckled. "Not that I mind you walking around half-naked all the time," She teased, "I just figure that what you have could use a wash." Happily, she wolfed down the eggs until nothing remained, "That was delicious, thank you."

"I appreciate that, Teri, thank you." It wasn't just her willingness to help him that he appreciated but also her candor and strength. Castor sipped a cup of chicory coffee that reminded him so much of home. He was also glad that she was enjoying his cooking. It had been quite some time since he had shared that skill with anyone. The girls in his harem were forever avoiding anything more than celery root and water; he was glad that Teri was nothing like those floozies. Clearing his throat, he reached for her hand. "I want to give you something…" He wore several chains around his neck which held his most precious belongings, things that he could not bear to part with. Reaching up, he unhooked a simple black rope and slid a ring made of precious Atrian metals onto the table.

Teri's mouth fell open slightly peering at the beautiful ring that he slid onto her finger. The green and amber jewels sparkled in the pale sunlight of morning, the coppery metal accenting her caramel complexion. Never before had she seen anything more beautiful; and it fit her so perfectly, as if it had been made for her hand. She stared down at it, incredulous, "Castor…are you sure?"

"Sure of what, Teri? You are my wife and this ring has been in my family for generations." It was one of the only things that Nox had not taken for himself when their parents died. He had become _Iksen_, afforded a luxurious home, won the respect of a nation, stole the love of the prettiest girl on the planet and shortly thereafter been blessed with the birth of his children. Castor had burned in envy…until now. An unfamiliar feeling crawled into his chest when he watched the emotion flicker in her eyes, "Do you not like it?" He reached out to affectionately brush the tears away.

"No! Castor…" Pulling back, she quickly swiped at the moisture at her eyes and quickly stuffed the feelings down beneath a mask of icy indifference. She had always been taught that emotion was a weakness. Anything she showed on her face or in her body language could be exploited and used to bring her down. And she was better than that. "I love it. It's perfect." Teri stood, kissing him swiftly on the lips. His fingertips slid over her hip and she let out a soft groan of displeasure, "I want to stay and thank you properly but I need to get to school." Smirking, she picked up her knapsack from the corner, "Don't get into any trouble, alright?"

Castor stood instinctively, "I'll be on my very best behavior. Have a good day." Stealing one last peck on the lips, he remained out of sight as she slipped out of the pod and then locked it behind her. He realized as she left that it felt as if there were a gaping hole in his chest. In just one day she seemed to fill a part of him that he hadn't even known was missing. Closing his eyes a moment, he took a moment to think about what had transpired this morning. Teri was unused to true affection. There was no doubt in his mind that he would need to remedy that immediately.

Hurrying through the sector, Teri made it onto the bus just in the nick of time. She avoided eye contact with Roman, Drake, and Sophia as she hurled herself into the usual seat. Silence hung thick in the air as the bus rumbled its familiar path to school. As soon as it stopped, Teri brushed past the rest of them and headed straight for Gloria's office as promised. The meeting was fairly short and was mostly her droning on about how Teri was still expected to maintain her grades and that her husband had been updated in the school's files as her emergency contact. With promises made to contact Gloria with any issues, Teri was finally released. Hurrying to her locker, she was putting in the combination when a strong hand grabbed her wrist and held tight. She whirled to face Roman, her teeth gritted with rage.

"Where the hell did you get that?" He snapped, staring at the ring on her finger. "That ring belonged to my grandmother. It's been in my family for generations…"

Wrenching her hand back, she pushed Roman hard. His body cracked against the lockers as she held her hand close to her chest, "It was a gift." She opened her locker and tossed her backpack inside, which left both of her hands free, "From my husband."

Shock radiated off Roman in waves, his mouth dropped open. "But…that would mean…" He clenched his first, "You _married_ my uncle? Teri!" He snarled, "He's twice your age! And he's a traitor! You know he's been working against your mother this whole time! You can't be with that monster!" His eyes widened in shock. "If you're married to Castor then you must know where he is. The _Hwatab_ are in pursuit of him, Teri. I need to bring this to the council immediately." He started to walk away but Teri was right there in his face.

"Don't you dare talk about my husband like that!" Her voice dripped with icy hot rage, "If you take _one more step_, I will tell Castor and the _Hwatab_ who was the one who took those grenades and used them to blow up the _Suvek_. You and Drake will get sent to the crate right alongside Castor…that's if my mother doesn't annihilate you first." Folding her arms over her chest, she turned to him, "In case you think I'm bluffing, I assure you that I have the whole thing on tape."

Sputtering, Roman noticeably cringed. He'd seen Teri angry before but he'd never encountered the sheer force of her ire until this very moment. "Okay, okay," Roman put up his hands in defeat, " I promise I won't turn him in." He sighed heavily, "But I'm still concerned, Teri. My uncle is—"

"Your uncle is my _husband_." Teri cut him off curtly, "I don't need your concern. You opinion doesn't matter to me anymore." Leaning against the lockers, she glared straight into his soul. "You can pine away for your sickly human girl while she spreads her legs for the new leader of the Redhawks. Whatever the hell you want," She violently threw her books into her bag as she made the trek toward her first class, "You have no right to judge me, Roman." Turning on heel, she stalked away from him, pushing through a gaggle of human girls who were giggling over some stupid show they watched last night.

The foul mood that Roman caused lingered long past three o'clock when the bell rang. Most of the Atrian seven was going to the Mud Bug to play darts or whisper in hushed tones about Taylor. Honestly, had no one else realized that the queen bee was knocked up? She'd been constantly drinking water and had easily packed on fifteen pounds since school started. It wasn't as if Drake and Taylor were very subtle about fucking each other in every closet, abandoned classroom and locker room in the school. Teri had seen it coming a mile off. Honestly, she felt bad for them. Drake clearly loved the girl but there was no way in hell that would ever work out the way things were now. He was stuck inside the sector, leaving Taylor vulnerable to Atrian haters and Planned Parenthood radicals alike. It wasn't a position that Teri envied at all. When the time was right she'd discuss it with Castor but for now she had other things on her mind.

Hopping off the bus, Teri ached to go straight home and throw herself into Castor's waiting arms. Unfortunately she had other business to attend to. She headed to the market, trading in her allotted chips for fresh food and used the bit she'd saved from last week to buy some chocolate. With the small bar in hand, she used the precious commodity to trade for some clothing. She realized that she wasn't sure what size he wore but hedged a guess before shoving her purchases into her bag. On her way back, she felt her stomach clench when the biting, cold voice of her mother barked after her. "Where are you going?"

Teri refused to turn around, "Home." She replied curtly, "I figured you have enough lackeys to do whatever you need to get done. Why bother getting in the way?" Taking another step, she nearly hissed as her mother's sharp nails dug into her arm and whipped her around to face her. "What is it you want from me!?"

"I am your mother, show me some respect!" Vega demanded, glaring down at Teri. "You disappeared after you failed to retrieve the _Iksen_ key." She snapped. "Your job is not done until that key is in my hand!"

"What does it even matter, the _Suvek_ was destroyed!" Teri snapped.

Vega laughed bitterly, "You insolent girl! Do you think we were not prepared for retaliation from Castor and his followers?" She shook her head, "The _Suvek_ is intact and in a secure location. Your job is not over. Find Castor, get the key or suffer the consequences." Pushing her daughter aside, she strode back to her hair, "Time is ticking, Teri. Do not disappoint me again!"

Hatred burned black in her veins as she stormed back to her pod, slamming her door behind her. Leaning against the door, she let out a shaky breath. The scent of lemons wafted in the air, everything had been washed and tidied in her absence. Castor was sitting at the table, peering at her. Rushing toward him, she threw aside her backpack and threw herself into his arms. Burying his face in the crook of his neck, she let out a soft cry of pain. The tears did not come but they remained thick in her throat; it took every ounce of strength to hold them back.

"Teri," Castor breathed. Without hesitation he wrapped her in his arms. In this moment he was sure he felt the pain just as acutely as she did; his heart tightened in his chest. Kissing her cheek, he held her until her breathing begin to ease. "Tell me what's wrong…" He urged, "Please."

It took a long time but Teri finally succumbed to his tenderness. "My mother said that the _Suvek_ was not destroyed in the blasts. I…I came to your pod to steal the Iksen key so she could operate the device…" Teri swallowed hard, "Castor, I…" His finger gently pressed to her lips, stilling her. He knew the story and did not judge her for it. Teri closed her eyes tight, fighting against the burning, "She wants to blow the humans off the map and she doesn't care who she has to kill to do it. Even if it's me that ends up dead. She made that very clear tonight…"

Sliding his finger over the medallion at his neck, he gazed into her eyes, "She will not get the key. And her plan will not succeed. You will remain by my side as my wife and we will fight her until her last breath." Kissing her gently, he smiled against her sweet lips. "I would never let anything happen to you. That is my solemn promise." Cradling her closer, he soothed her as best he could, "We will make this right, Teri. Put it out of your mind, my darling." Sliding a hand tenderly up her back, he eased the pins in her hair until the black curls cascaded over her shoulders, "I've missed you…"

"Thank you…" Teri whispered, her voice still shook but her heart felt stronger by the minute. His sweet promises were all she needed to hear. "I missed you too," She murmured in between sweet kisses. Without further ado, she spent the rest of the evening showing him just how much.

* * *

**As most of you probably know but now, Star Crossed has been cancelled by the CW network. Sad, I know! But this story will continue. I was just running hot and cold with that last episode. I loved it and hated it in equal measure! But this story will continue but it'll be a bit AU! If you want more, please read and review! **


	4. Chapter 4

The excitement of Mardi Gras hung thick in the air. School was practically deserted; half the students and most of the teachers snuck off to the French Quarter of New Orleans to make questionable moral decisions. Teri, on the other hand, was bored to tears in class. She ignored the glare of the substitute teacher while resting with her legs up on the desk, watching yet another video clip that was barely relevant to their curriculum. She was almost grateful when Gloria came thundering into the classroom and demanded Teri follow. Grabbing her things, she hurried along the hallways until they reached her office. Gloria motioned for her to sit but Teri didn't budge, "What's going on?"

"It's Castor…he's been stabbed…"

All the air was sucked out of Teri's lungs as she teetered and then collapsed into the chair. Her entire body shook as she gripped the edges of her seat, "Is he-"

Gloria knelt beside Teri, "He's alive but it's very serious. The blade used to stab him was coated in a powerful poison. I understand you are very skilled with herbs and he needs your help." Once she was sure that Teri wasn't going to pass out, she gathered her keys. "The council has given me the authority to drive you to the sector to be with your husband. Come, we must hurry…"

Teri raised no arguments as they tore through the hallways to Gloria's car. Hopping in the front seat, her head was spinning with questions, "Who was it?" She stared Gloria down, "How did they even find Castor?" It had been over a week since he had moved in with her and they had maintained a very low profile. Silence hung thick between the women as Teri slammed her hand against the dashboard. Her heart thundered in her ears, "You know who did it, so just tell me!" She screamed, "Tell me right now!"

"Alright!" Gloria cried, hands gripping the steering wheel. Midday traffic was light and they sped easily through Edendale. "The sector police have apprehended a suspect found with the knife." She licked her lips, "Teri…it's Roman." Gloria continued to talk but she could tell that Teri had stopped listening as soon as she heard who the culprit was…_Roman_. Grief warred with anger as she felt the edges of the world begin to blacken.

Time stopped dead. Teri became lost in the vortex of her grief; she barely realized that they had arrived at the sector until Gloria opened up the car door and ushered her out. The SEU scanned her bracelet and she headed straight for Sector Medical. Hurtling through the doors, she pushed several people aside as she rushed to Castor's bedside. He was nearly as milky white as the sheets he was wrapped up in and was hooked up to every machine known to man. She felt just as fragile as she took several slow steps toward him. He was alive but his breathing wasshallow and uneven. "Castor…" Her voice cracked as she touched his shoulder. Bandages wrapped around his abdomen were heavily soiled with blood. "Where's the blade?" She turned to the doctor, grabbing her by the shoulders suddenly. "WHERE IS THE BLADE!?"

"Teri," Gloria stood behind her, looking sorrowful. "The sector police have collected it. The tests they've done have revealed the blade was soaked with aconitum…" It was a deadly poison and time was of the essence.

"_No_," Teri breathed. The pain that raged in her stomach reached its apex and she nearly doubled over, "I need to get to my pod _now_. Watch him carefully; his breathing could stop at any moment." Pausing in the doorway a moment, she felt sick to her very soul that she had to leave Castor like this…but if she didn't go now she could lose him for good. Thundering back to her pod as fast as her legs could carry her, she pushed open the door and nearly crashed straight into her mother. "Get out of the way!" She snarled, crying out as two of Vega's guards grabbed and held her.

Vega circled Teri like a vulture; her face was twisted into a look of disgust. "So it's true then. You have betrayed the Trags and your own blood for _Castor_." She spat his name as if it left a bitter taste in her mouth. She slid a blackened, razor sharp nail down Teri's face, "My own daughter succumbing to the tricks of a liar and a whoremonger." There was no benevolence in her voice at all. "Don't worry, child, you will not have to watch your husband suffer…your life will end tonight as well." Stepping back, she turned to stare out the pod window with her arms clasped behind her back. "Take her away." Vega commanded.

Thrashing blindly, Teri managed to knock one of the men out. She tore at anyone she could reach but it was no use. Whenever she brushed off one, there was another right behind to keep ahold of her. A swift blow to the side of Teri's head made her see stars and she could feel the gush of blood running down her cheek. Momentarily stunned she fell to her knees, "Wait! You need me to get the_Iksen_ key if you want to run the _Suvek._ Show your face at my husband's bedside and everyone will know what you've done." She snapped. It was a last resort…but she needed to get back to Castor and administer the antidote before it was too late. "Mother,_please_!"

"You stopped being my daughter when you succumbed to your pathetic whims. You have made your choice, Teri…and it will cost you your life." She snapped, though the offer to obtain the _Iksen_ key was too tempting to pass up. Leaning down, she grabbed Teri's chin and held tight, "_IF_ you deliver the key to me by nightfall, I will let you live…but I make no promises about Castor. He will suffer and burn for what he's done." Taking a step back, she waved off her dogs with a flick of her wrist, "My patience is wearing thin. Do not fail me again."

Rocketing into the pantry, she brazenly grabbed the herbs she needed to save Castor and stalked past Vega with her head held high. Staggering into the street, she narrowly avoided taking out a cart filled with fruit. The shopkeeper hollered at her to pay attention. It didn't help that her vision swam with every step she took. She nearly stumbled again as she pushed open the door to medical. Castor was hooked up to a ventilator, the machine breathing for him temporarily. Ignoring the concerned questions and pleas, Teri had only one focus. She had to stop her hands from shaking as she crushed ginger root together with Paeoniflorin and a variety of other churned in her stomach, a result of the concussion she had just sustained. Pressing the herbs though a sieve while she mixed the concoction with saline, she grabbed a syringe from a package and tore it open with her teeth. Drawing up the entire amount of the vibrant yellow antidote left in the bottom of the bowl, she turned to find Gloria standing there. "Get out of my way!"

Gloria was worried sick. Teri had been gone nearly an hour since they'd arrived, it was not like her. She was about to send the sector police after her when Teri burst through the doors with bruising under her eyes and a weeping gash in her forehead. She had tried to help in any way she could but it was clear that Teri could not hear anything due to her laser-sharp focus on the task at hand. Yet the sight of her looking so frail, the needle clutched in her hand caused the mother in her to burst forth like a protective lioness. "Give me that…" She commanded and took the syringe from her grasp. Stepping to Castor's beside, she called into the hall, "Nurse!"

It had been quite some time since the Atrian personnel had seen an injury like this. The most common ailments were allergic reactions, burns, and the occasional laceration. Nox's gunshot wound proved far beyond their capability and they would have been lost here without Gloria's dictations. One of the nurses grabbed the syringe and eased the needle into Castor's IV. She administered the liquid slowly per Teri's instructions until it was all gone. Meanwhile, a doctor came in to check on Teri. There was a severe headache in her future but the cut wouldn't require stitches.

Once the antidote was administered and the doctor left her alone, Teri's breathing remained labored as she sat beside Castor. Resting the uninjured side of her head against his arm, she eased herself with the rise and fall of his chest. For now he remained on the machine while the herbs were pumped through his veins. It would take several hours to determine if it would work. She was not a praying woman, she put her faith in science alone…but right now she needed all the help she could get. It was a long time before she realized that Gloria was still in the room. A soft cough from the chair by the door caught Teri's attention, "You don't have to stay…" Her voice was hoarse from choking back tears and she ached so deeply from the physical and emotional beating she'd taken today. "I'm sure you have better things to do…"

"I assure you, Teri, there is no other place that I would rather be." Gloria said softly as she closed the distance between them. She handed Teri a cup of water, forcing her to take a few sips. "I've been in contact with the _Hwatab_…" She said softly. "Roman has given a statement saying that he was coerced into stabbing Castor. The Trags kidnapped Sophia and threatened to kill her if he didn't do what they asked. He had no choice—"

Coolly, Teri cut her off, "It wasn't Roman. It was Vega…" She didn't care who had physically stabbed Castor; there was only one person to blame for it all. "She's trying to set Roman up so that his family will fall out of favor and she can rule but I won't let it happen." Shifting slightly in her chair, she peered over at Gloria. It was wrong to involve a human in Atrian business; it went against everything she stood for and everything she believed in. But right now, there was no other option. Teri would have sold her soul to protect the man she loved. "This is all a part of her revenge and a way to draw focus from what she's trying to do. The Trags are planning a terrorist attack on the humans…"

Eyes wide with shock, Gloria tightened her grip on Teri's shoulder. "We have to stop them. If you have even a shred of proof I can get your mother sent to the crate tonight. Sheand anyone else who was involved in the Trags…"

"That's the problem," Teri frowned. "Sending my mother to the crate won't make a difference. She has safeguards …" Pressing a soft kiss to Castor's hand, Teri stood up from the bedside. "This is going to require more than skilled diplomacy, Gloria…" She folded her arms tight over her chest, "If we want to take down Vega and the Trags, if you want to protect Roman and Drake then it has to be done…"

Gloria turned, wound tight with alarm. "What is it that you're asking me to do, Teri?"

"It's pretty simple, really. I want you to help me kill my mother."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Little cliffhanger here. This is a very action-dense chapter and I didn't want to give too much away! Again JustVisiting80 is AMAZING and bestowed this beta'd chapter on me as a wonderful mother's day gift! Happy Mother's day to you too, my dear! I'm working hard on this fic so if you're enjoying, please review. I want to hear your voice. I don't get paid for writing this, I get paid in reviews! So if you want more, tell me! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Teri had not once left Castor's bedside; she stared out the window where a hazy orange glow signaled it was time to deliver the _Iksen_ key to Vega. Once she and Gloria had talked out the details of what was to come, the older woman rushed to fulfill her end of the deal. About an hour ago, the doctor had removed the tube from Castor's throat and he had been able to maintain breathing on his own. He was still pale and weak but it heartened her that there had been improvement. Teri forced herself not to get her hopes up because he was nowhere near out of the woods yet; given her luck, everything would go wrong and she'd be even more devastated than before. "Forgive me," She whispered into Castor's ear as she gingerly slid the _Iksen_ key from around his neck. Pressing one final kiss to his cheek, she reluctantly tore herself away.

Once she had the key gripped tight in her hand, she eased herself down the alleyway toward the greenhouse where the Trags set up shop. Flicking her gaze toward the building that would determine her fate, she exhaled sharply. Her heart pounded in her chest and every instinct she had told her to run. It was only after peering down at Castor's ring on her finger, she felt her strength beginning to return. She was fighting not only for herself but for her husband and all of their people. Teri had psyched herself up enough to walk into the lion's den when she crashed into Roman's chest. "Damn it! Get the hell away from me. I will deal with you later."

"Teri, wait!" Roman grasped her wrists, "I'm here to help you. Gloria came to me…" She struggled hard but he held tight, "Listen to me, I didn't want to hurt Castor but they had Sophia. You know that Vega and the Trags wouldn't have let her go. I had no choice." He pulled her closer to him, "After I got my sister back I went straight to the guards. I swear—"

Teri cut him off harshly, "Now is not the time!" She replied hotly, "Right now all I care about is taking my mother down."

Nodding swiftly, Roman licked his lips, "The _Suvek_ is already outside the sector…" Due in part to his own naiveté in believing once they got it outside, the Trags would have no power. "Once Vega gets the key she's going to send Zoe to activate the device." He sighed, "Drake's got eyes on her. She's waiting at the bottom of an old drain pipe that leads out of the sector." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small metal chip, "Put this in the center of the _Iksen_ key, it'll make sure we can track wherever it goes."

"This better work," She grabbed the chip from Roman's hand. When the key rested in her palm, it shifted to life and Teri followed Roman's instructions to the letter. Swallowing hard, she turned from him, "Now get out of sight. I don't want the Trags seeing you." Pushing him out of her way, she took a cleansing breath before striding forward to embrace her destiny. The door was unguarded which caused a bead of uneasiness to wind through her. Stepping into the middle of the floor, a single beam of light shone down on her like a spotlight. Squinting against the brightness, she felt her mother's presence behind her.

"You've done well. Tonight begins the war with the humans and we will be victorious!" Vega grabbed the key from Teri's hand. Barking orders in Sondiv she handed the key over to her second in command, a lanky man with scars crisscrossing his face and neck. He hurried off to deliver the Iksen key, leaving the Trags to wait; they were buzzing with excitement. When the man returned, having successfully handed the key off to Zoe, Vega let out a triumphant howl that every Trag in the room echoed.

The war cry thundered through the greenhouse until Teri's ears pounded with it. Licking her lips, she had hoped she would be able to simply sneak away…but her mother was giving her no choice. Vega's guards flanked her on both sides, gripping her. "You said that if I delivered the key to you, you'd let me live…" Teri wanted to say that she was wracked with shock and dismay but honestly, she knew damn well that this would only end in violence and bloodshed. Still, she had no intention of going down quietly. "Don't do this…"

Vega did not move from her position, "You chose Castor over your own blood! He doesn't care about the Atrian race! If he did he would have joined forces long ago instead of seeking to undermine me at every turn!" She frowned markedly, "You're a fool if you believe he ever cared for you. I won't let your weakness get in the way again." Leaning in, she gripped Teri's face, "Your death will be painless. I owe you that much, my child. It'll look like you were grief stricken and unable to go on after the loss of your husband and you will spend eternity beside him, fertilizing the Trag garden. You will not be forgotten."

That sick feeling in her stomach rose up again, bile burning against the back of her throat. Teri fought like mad as she was dragged downstairs toward where the Trag's most dangerous herbs were being kept. It made the aconitum look like child's play. Teri wondered why her mother hadn't chosen something deadlier for Castor; probably so she had some sort of leverage. While Castor's life hung in the balance, she could manipulate Teri into doing whatever she wanted. Honestly, it worked. Vega truly underestimated how deeply she cared for Castor. He gave himself fully and completely; their first night together he'd bound their souls together. At first she was unsure that a union between them was wise but he'd soothed the ache inside her. For the first time in her life, she knew what it was like to be wanted and respected. There was no alternative; she and Castor belonged to one another…

Pain radiated through Teri's body as she was thrown to her knees and her hands were bound with thick, coarse rope. Her captors were speaking in Sondiv, arguing about the best way to make her death look like an accident. The other man was grabbing leaves from several different plants, crushing them into a fine powder. Between the toxins in the _Havthra_ and the powerful anxiolytic properties of the_Selank_, her entire respiratory and cardiovascular systems would collapse within minutes. Added into a potent tea which contained high doses of caffeine, just a few sips and she'd be gone for good. Closing her eyes, she took a shaky breath. All she could see was Castor's face, smiling gently as he brushed a curl from her cheek and whispering soft words of love. In that moment, even though everything was in chaos around her, she smiled.

A rumble that shook the floor filled Teri with dread. They were too late…the _Suvek_ had been detonated. Forcing her eyes open, she realized suddenly it was not the concussive blast of the bomb but the SEU guards blowing open the locked doors of the Trag hideout. Coughing harshly against the thick cloud of gas, her eyes watered and stung. Bodies began to drop as guards were forced to stun or kill many of the Trags who came out of the woodwork to engage in battle. Violent, bloodcurdling cries replaced the triumphant, bloodthirsty shrieks that had reigned earlier. This was the end of the Trags, it had to be.

In the midst of the chaos, Teri caught sight of a dark form slogging through the doorway. She gasped softly as Castor limped over and nearly collapsed as he cut the tethers that held her hostage. "Castor!" She cried as she immediately reached for him. Tugging him close, she winced when her hand fell away, soaked with blood that had leaked through the bandage. He recklessly put his life in danger for her and Teri found herself vacillating between anger and love. "You shouldn't have come here!"

Castor's muscles were tight with pain as she clung to him, half-holding him up in the process. His voice was hoarse from having a tube in his throat just a few hours earlier. "I heard everything you spoke of with Gloria and I could not let you go alone." He moaned softly; she applied pressure to the stab wound he had sustained. There was no doubt that he had popped his stitches…but his health came secondary to Teri. He needed to make sure she was alright. "If I had lost you…"

"Shh," Teri kissed him softly, cutting him off sweetly. "Save your strength." He was still so pale and weak, she wasn't sure how he had mustered enough strength to come here and find her. The fact that he had filled her with such tender feelings... her eyes were damp with emotion. The only way she was able to stem the tide was by focusing on Castor. He needed her to be tough right now. "You need to get back to medical…"

Gingerly, he nodded, "So do you." Teri had been thoroughly beaten and his heart ached; he was supposed to protect her. He had failed to keep her safe and by God, he would spend the rest of his life making up for it. Barking orders at the SEU guard, he was quickly placed on a gurney and Teri walked along beside. He was intensely grateful when Gloria rejoined them and carefully wrapped an arm around his wife. As much as he hated to admit it, he was beginning to see what Nox had admired about this woman. Pain thrummed in his veins. Atrians metabolized medication much faster than humans and he was more than due for another dose when he was once again relegated to his sick bed. Holding tight to his wife's hand, he fought to remain conscious even as the nurse pumped him full of drugs to take the edge off. It was a losing battle…within a few minutes he fell into a hazy slumber.

Teri vehemently refused to be more than a few feet away from her husband even after he fell asleep. It was only after much prodding and Gloria's insistence that Castor needed peace that she finally succumbed. They'd given her a thin gown to change into and she had a quick bath to remove some of the dried blood so the doctor could see the extent of the damage. She shivered violently as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. The gash at the side of her head had reopened and was deeper now; it would require a bit of surgical glue to keep it from continuing to pop open. Both of her eyes were stained black and purple from the hits she'd taken to her face. Not to mention her knees were scraped and bloodied from being dragged across the concrete floor like a limp ragdoll. Everything ached from top to bottom.

Hours later, after a mild sedative, some IV fluids, and an ice pack to her eyes and face, Teri was starting to feel a little better. The sector medical base was silent and mostly deserted as night began to fall. Despite the nurse's warnings, Teri grabbed the IV pole and carefully tiptoed down the hall. Leaning in the doorway to Castor's room, she tensed slightly at the familiar footsteps from behind her. Teri kept her eyes focused on her husband's sleeping form. There was comfort in knowing that he remained asleep and unperturbed. "Did everyone make it?"

Roman slipped behind her, leaning on the opposite side of the door, "Well, there were some problems we didn't anticipate. Zoe…" He swallowed hard.

Teri faced him finally. Guilt was written all over his features, leaving a heavy, dark shadow lingering there. "You killed her…" She felt a coldness rush over her, "Are you okay?" She and Roman had their differences but she still cared for him. He was a friend and now that she was married to his uncle, they were family.

"She was going to kill Emery, Teri. It wasn't even a choice…" Careful to avoid drawing her ire, he grasped her hand. "You look exhausted. Let the nurses worry about Castor. I'm not telling you anything more until you lay down." Thankfully she didn't argue, she was in no shape to be fighting him right now anyway. Pulling back the blanket on her cot, he frowned at her until she eased herself in. "My uncle would never forgive me if I didn't look out for you."

The corners of her lips curved up. He was beginning to understand that her marriage to Castor was legitimate. After his display at school, she believed he'd remain in opposition to their union forever. Settling the blanket over her legs, she mock glared at him, "Alright, enough stalling…"

"You know me too well," Roman muttered under his breath as he settled down beside her. "Look, I wanted to wait…but I know you, Teri." She'd never let it go until she squeezed the truth out him. Sighing softly, he took a moment to compose himself. "After you handed over the_Iksen_ key to Vega, she handed it off to Zoe. Drake followed her out and she led him to where the _Suvek_was waiting on the top of the school."

The Trags were twisted, Teri had always known that…but putting a weapon of mass destruction on top of a school where there were children? It made her sick to her stomach. She waited for Roman to finish, her hand gripping the corner of the sheet, "Go on."

Inspecting his fingernails carefully, he sighed, "It got heated. Emery and Grayson were part of the plan. Julia was there with Lukas. And then Taylor showed up…" Which had made Drake lose his mind and his focus, was Roman's unspoken message. He had thought only of protecting the woman he loved and their unborn child, deviating from the plan as he saw fit to accomplish both.

"The baby?" Teri probed immediately, sitting up a little straighter. She caught the look of shock on Roman's face, "_Please_. The fact that it took you this long to figure out is an insult to Atrian intelligence." She frowned, "Did they make it out alive?"

Roman nodded, smiling gently at her. "They managed to escape. He's taking them to Eljida…but it was touch and go there for a while." He exhaled sharply, "Zoe shot Grayson and he…didn't make it." Pain crossed his features. Grayson may not have been Roman's closest friend but he mourned the loss nonetheless. "There were both human and Atrian causalities. Most of the Trags are dead…"

Teri swallowed hard, "My mother?"

"Unaccounted for…" He eased into the news as gently as he could. "When the SEU guards raided they thought they had captured her but it turned out to be someone else. Teri, I…"

"No!" Panic burned in her chest, "She'll never stop until we're all dead, Roman. I don't just mean Castor and I but you, Drake, Taylor…even Emery." Tearing the IV out of her arm, she threw it aside and hurtled out of bed. Roman's arms wrapped around her, pushing her back toward the bed, "No! I have to find her and end this once and for all!"

"Teri!" Roman snapped, "You cannot go after her tonight. You need to rest! The doctor said you had a concussion, for one thing. You could end up passing out someplace. What would Castor say then?" It was the lowest of blows but he would say anything at all to get Teri to reconsider this suicide mission. "We will find her, okay? Gloria has the SEU and the Edendale police department looking for her. And if she so much as steps foot in Eljida Drake and Soraya will be waiting for her. She can't hide forever…"

Breathing raggedly, she held tight to Roman. What Roman said made complete sense but she wasn't feeling very rational right now. "My mother is dangerous. She could be hiding in the sector or she could be a thousand miles away by now. I can't just sit around and wait for her to strike!" Elbowing him hard in the ribs, she very nearly succeeded…but Roman was right, she was weak. She took a few steps and her vision swam. Turning to him, she saw the _Ayurveda _lying on the bed. The oil within the leaves of the plant had powerful properties to put the user to sleep. The side effects were minimal and the potion wore off after a few hours. Still, Teri glared at him beneath drooping eyelids, "How could you?"

Moving swiftly, he dragged Teri into his arms and hoisted her back into the bed. "I had to, Teri. You left me no choice." Tugging the blanket up over her shoulders, he sighed. One day she would thank him…but he was well aware that day was not today. She swore bitterly in Sondiv, trying in vain to fight the effects of the herb he'd given her. After a few minutes, her eyelids drooped, her pulse slowed and her breathing became even. Closing his eyes, Roman found himself quickly falling asleep in the chair by her bed. Tomorrow was a brand new day and it was better to meet it well rested. They had to find Vega and the rest of the Trags who had escaped…it was not going to be easy but it was what needed to be done to survive.

* * *

**Shoutout to my AMAZING Beta JustVisiting80 and yeah I totally stole the Havthra idea from her! She is awesome! I'm still writing this fic...so if you want more please read and review. The only way I know if people are enjoying or not is if you tell me! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Vibrant pink and orange rays streaked the sky as Teri's eyes flickered open. The first hint of morning sunshine beamed through the blinds, her body's natural rhythm humming with the dawn. Wincing slightly as she sat up, her fingertips brushed over a bulky gauze dressing on her forehead that had been replaced overnight. Peeling it away, she tossed it aside; the blood was mostly dried now anyway. Sometime in the middle of the night, her IV had been replaced and a blanket was draped over her. Thanks to the _Ayurveda _she had slept soundly and unperturbed by nightmares. She was well rested and happy to enjoy a moment's peace. But the calm was short lived. Teri knew the threat Vega posed was still very real…she could not allow herself to become complacent and comfortable, that would only lead to death.

Tugging aside the rumpled sheets, she padded into the bathroom to freshen up. Her clothes from yesterday were ruined but she managed to find a pair of soft linen scrub pants and a matching top stashed in a drawer. Roman was asleep in the chair beside her bed, haphazardly drooping against the wall. Outside her door there were two SEU guards, chatting quietly among themselves. The smell of the coffee they were drinking turned her stomach over and it seemed the trauma she'd sustained to her head had not yet run its course as her temples throbbed. Stepping to the door, she was surprised when no one stopped her. Gloria must have given them instructions to allow her to come and go as she pleased.

Padding down the hallway, Teri was relieved that there were more guards posted at Castor's door. "I'm here to see my husband," She explained, which prompted them to move aside without further question. Castor was still asleep. The machines that monitored his hearts and lungs beeped softly, maintaining a regular beat and rhythm. Licking her lips, she tiptoed closer until she was stood at his side. Brushing a strand of his dark hair from his forehead, she very carefully eased into the bed beside him.

Castor's eyes remained closed but he smiled tenderly as he felt Teri crawl in beside him**. **Shifting slightly, he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her tighter to him. Dropping a soft kiss to her forehead, he struggled against the effects of the medication they were pumping him with. It made him feel weak and groggy; though the exhaustion could also have something to do with the wound in his abdomen that he'd accidentally pulled open twice now. Her hands slid over his chest, her head lolling against his shoulder. As she molded against him, he inhaled deeply. "Morning, my love…"

"Good morning," She replied softly, kissing his cheek gently. Resting her forehead against him, she smiled, "You don't have to get up. Averting the total annihilation of the planet gives you the right to sleep in a little bit." Snuggling in closer, she chuckled. He might be slightly sleepy but one part of him was very awake indeed…

How did she expect him to sleep when her leg was thrown haphazardly over his, her lithe body pressed against him and her soft words warming him to the core? He wanted nothing more than to drag her beneath him and celebrate that they had lived through the night. Capturing her lips once more, he slid his fingers through her dark hair as she angled herself to please him more effectively. Sitting up ever so slightly, he was suddenly startled when the violent, angry blearing of the machines he was hooked up to began to alarm. Teri had gotten him excited and it caused a bit of a stir. He looked appropriately sheepish as the nurse hid a smirk while she checked his vitals.

Blushing hotly, Teri slid off the bed to allow the nurse better access. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have riled him up." She couldn't help but giggle to herself when the nurse declared that he was fine. She expected to be banished from the room but instead the machines were unhooked and wheeled away, leaving her alone with her husband once more. "I guess there are some perks to being the _Iksen's_ wife." This time she didn't get back into bed with him; he needed to rest and it was clear they couldn't be trusted not to go too far. "You look so much better today…"

"That's all thanks to you," Castor replied softly, his eyes were bright with emotion. "Gloria said you were a brave warrior." Reaching out, he stroked her cheek. "Your eyes are bruised and that cut looks painful…you've suffered so much on my behalf. I cannot even begin to thank you but I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I swear that to you, Teri."

"Taking down Vega is my responsibility, she's my mother. I wanted to protect you, yes, but it wasn't just for you. It was for me too. My mother has terrorized me my whole life. Ever since I was a kid…even the few memories I have of Atria. She's always been a brutal warmonger, looking to start trouble wherever she lands." Teri slipped her hand into his and held tight. "I know you want to protect me because I'm your wife but I don't need to be coddled, Castor. I fight because it's what I believe in." Kissing the back of his hand, she smiled, "You have nothing to make up for. All I want is for you to recover and take your rightful place as _Iksen_. I know you can lead our people to greatness…"

There was such deep affection in Castor's eyes as he gazed at her. "My loyalty to our people will never waver. I will not stop until we are free, Teri. But my heart belongs to you and you will always come first." He leaned in closer, "I will fight by your side, always. Standing together, no one can take us down."

Teri swallowed hard, "If you died, I don't think I could survive it." How had Maia ever coped with losing Nox? Teri was swept away under a current of fear and despair just knowing Castor was hurt. To think about burying him made her physically ill. "You're absolutely right. We need to stand together and show what remains of the Trags and anyone else who stands in our way that we won't be taken down so easily." Her heart raced as they sat there. Very likely if they had been left to their own devices, they'd have succumbed to the passion that ran hot between them. Instead, a young doctor came in to check on Castor and declared that he should be ready to go home tomorrow if all went well. Teri, on the other hand, persuaded the man to let her husband recover at home. "If we can sneak you back into my pod, I have cyper. We can get you healed up in no time." She needed him not only back home but also in her bed.

Groaning harshly against the bead of desire that throbbed in his loins, he leaned his forehead against hers. "I would love nothing more than that."

Clearing his throat loudly from the doorway, Roman glanced between Teri and Castor. "I'm sorry to interrupt…" When he had awoken on the chair in Teri's room, he was alone. Truly, he had intended to leave once she fell asleep but he didn't want to leave without making sure she was settled. The next thing he knew he had a crick from sleeping in that horrible chair. Rubbing his neck, he licked his lips, "I have something that belongs to you." Lifting the _Iksen_ key over his head, he offered it to Castor. "Uncle, I'm so…"

Grasping his hand tightly, Castor peered at Roman with a mixture of gratitude and pride. "You do not need to apologize to me. Gloria told me that Vega took Sophia as leverage. I would sooner die than let anything happen my niece. You are my blood, my family." He felt Teri stiffen behind her himand he laid a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "We do what is necessary."

Roman exhaled sharply, as if the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. "Thank you," There was a sense of relief when Castor took the _Iksen_ key and replaced it around his neck. "I know that we've never seen eye to eye …" Particularly when it came to the fate of the Atrian race and his relationship with Emery, "But I am beginning to understand the decisions you've made." He swallowed hard, "I know that you saw an opportunity when our ship approached earth and you had to take it, for the good of our people. I don't always agree with your methods but…I know you want what's best."

"One day, you will be _Iksen_, Roman. This is your legacy. Our _family's_ legacy…" He smiled, "As the firstborn son, it is your right. I will assist you in any way I can, starting with integration." His expression softened. "I am beginning to realize how deeply you care for your human girl…" He smiled, "I too have found a woman who means the world to me and I would do anything to protect her." Before Teri, Castor had relied on casual, meaningless affairs that offered him nothing but fleeting visceral pleasure. In just a few weeks Teri had changed everything for him; she made him a better man by far.

Roman nodded and clasped arms with Castor in a display of solidarity, "Thank you." Outside the window, they could see Atrians beginning to mill around the sector, stopping to stare at the ruins that remained in the Trags' hideouts and tunnels. Much progress had been made tonight in securing the safety of their people but they were also very far from the resolution Roman ached for. "It will be a very long time before our people can accept an _Iksen_ whose chosen one is a human." The bonds of marriage were existential in origin. Many Atrians never found their true soul mate and he was surprised it had happened when he was so young. He'd known Emery was his since that first moment they had met in the shed; she would be bound to him one way or another. Unfortunately, getting the rest of their people to understand that would not be an easy feat. Castor, with Teri at his side, was the far better choice as _Iksen_ for the time being. "We need to present a united front."

Teri had remained quiet during the exchange, giving Castor and Roman a chance to clear the air. But she could no longer hold back, "Our top priority has to be finding my mother. Until she's dead, we aren't safe…" She looked over at Roman, "And I don't just mean Castor and I but also Emery, Drake, Taylor and Sophia. Everyone we have ever known or loved could be a pile of ash tomorrow." She folded her arms, "Gloria has the SEU and the police looking for her but they won't find her. I know my mother better than anyone. I know how she thinks..." Castor and Roman were both frowning at her. She wondered, fleetingly, if that expression was genetic. "So, if we want to take her down, we need to work together."

"Do you have a plan, Teri?" Roman turned to her, arms folded thoughtfully over her hischest.

Nodding slowly, she licked her lips, "The _Suvek_ wasn't fully destroyed. She won't stop until she gets her hands on it. So we use it to draw her out and take her down." It was incredibly dangerous but it was the only option. "It'll require finesse. She'll smell a plot a mile off. We have to beat her at her own game…force her to act to try and outsmart us."

Castor exhaled sharply, "I think it's our only option." Wincing slightly as he sat up, he looked over at Roman. "Gather your friends…we must begin immediately, before Vega realizes that we're even out of the hospital." Pushing himself up, he slogged into the bathroom to clean up. He desperately needed the cyper to fully heal but for the moment, he could manage on his own.

Teri moved to follow him when the nurse popped her head in and requested she speak to her before they finalized the discharge. Roman volunteered to help Castor out and she reluctantly pulled herself away. Settling down in her freshly made hospital bed, she stared the matronly doctor down, "I feel fine so if you don't mind…"

"Teri," A soft voice echoed from just beyond the doorway. The vibrant woman smiled so gently; an aura of maternal love and radiance surrounded her.

"Maia?" Teri's breath hitched in her throat, "How?" Standing up, she hurried to the windows of the room to make sure that neither Roman nor Castor was standing by. "I mean…I know _how_…" Exhaling sharply, she plopped down in a chair, "This is all happening so fast."

"This is a blessing, Teri," Maia knelt beside her, "When I was informed of the blood work that had been done, I have to say that I was shocked. Finding that you are married to my brother and that you're expecting a child, well…" She laughed, "I was shocked. But I will be here to guide you during this process. We're sisters now."

Exhaling sharply, Teri felt emotion building in her throat. "I appreciate you helping me, Maia, but you can't tell anyone." If Castor so much as suspected that she was carrying their child, he'd never allow her to go after Vega. "This is a matter of life and death." She grasped Maia's shoulders, "Promise me!"

Silence hung between them for a long time as Maia grappled with Teri's request. After a long moment, she nodded. "I will tell no one…" She licked her lips, "Do you grow _Dairet_ in your greenhouse?" Reaching into her purse, she grabbed out the spindly white herb and pressed it into Teri's hand. "A little in tea each morning will help with the symptoms…"

Suddenly all the dizziness, the gnawing ache in her belly and the exhaustion were all beganto make sense. Perhaps if she hadn't been in the midst of a brutal war, she might have put the pieces together. Teri took a shaky breath, wondering at how the beatings had affected the child, "Are you sure I—"

"The child is strong," Maia soothed, her hand resting on Teri's shoulder, "As are you." She licked her lips, "Take care, Teri. I do not want to see you get hurt." By now, nearly everyone in the sector knew about Vega's treachery. Every Atrian had been put on high alert that they were to inform the SEU if they saw or heard Vega. Knowing that Teri didn't want anyone to know her secret led Maia to believe she intended on taking the woman down herself. "I want to see you at the end of the week." She quickly cut her off, "You are family, it will not raise suspicion if we were to dine together." She narrowed her eyes.

"Alright, alright…" Teri broke away. "I'll be there." She licked her lips, "I need to get back to my husband and your son before they start getting suspicious." Grabbing her coat, she pulled it on over the scrubs she wore, her fingertips covering the still-flat plane of her belly. "Maia…thank you."

Nodding her acquiescence, Maia swept down the hall just a few moments before stepping out of the hospital room. Nervously, Teri zipped up her coat as she followed them out of the medical base. It was stupid, really. She wasn't even showing yet. Were it not for the injuries she had sustained and the medical treatment she received, they would likely have no idea she was pregnant until weeks later when more obvious symptoms manifested.

There was a bitter chill that clawed at Teri as they headed toward the pod. She brushed Roman off as he asked if she was alright. Her only focus was getting Castor the cyper he needed. As she got to the door, Teri paused. "Careful…someone has been here…" Annoyingly, Roman stepped in front of her and immediately went barreling into the pod. Everything had been ransacked, dishes had been smashed, cabinets had been torn off, and the bedding had been ripped to shreds.

These were material things…they didn't matter. And yet Teri felt emotion thicken in her throat as she stepped into the greenhouse. Dirt and remnants of plants were all over every surface. "Damn it…" Turning her back, she quickly swiped at the glimmering, aqua tears that shimmered in her eyes. If Roman saw, he would know. Of course, ever the sensitive gentleman, he was by her side. "Roman, I just need space…" She swallowed hard. "Your family has a large cyper garden…"

"Our family," Roman replied, "Yes. I'll go get some and bring it to the medical sector. Why don't you get out of here for a while?" He suggested gently. "The bus to Edendale is running for several more hours. Castor said to gather our friends. Bring everyone back to the sector…" He narrowed his gaze, "They're not your enemy, Teri. Give them a chance."

Shaking her head, Teri stepped out of the solarium with a sigh. "No, I can't, Roman. I need to clean this place up." Opening the closet, she frowned. "They burned my clothes!" She'd be needing new clothes soon enough. "Forget the crate! I'm going to kill all of the Trags!"

Roman hid a smile, "Castor's been pardoned. You can move back into the _Iksen_ pod and if you're worried about clothes, I'm sure Sophia will lend you some in the meantime. It's going to be alright Teri. Now come on, you need some fresh air." He half-dragged her out of the pod. "As the future _Iksen_, I order you to rally the troops. And try to have a little fun while you're doing it. These last few weeks have been so trying, Teri…you deserve a break."

"As the current _Iksen's_ wife, I think I have more power than you do, Roman." But she smiled nonetheless. "Promise me that if anything changes with Castor that you have Gloria come get me. I'll be back in an hour, two tops. I'll bring anyone I can." Looking down at the clothes she was wearing, she sighed. "I need to find _something_ to wear. No one is supposed to know I left sector medical. I need to blend in, not stick out like a sore thumb. This outfit makes me look like a nurse. It draws attention."

Roman gazed at her incredulously. "You can't be serious…"

"Roman," Teri glared. He groaned as they headed to the bathroom. While she peeled her scrubs off on one side of the door, he pulled off his clothes on the other. In a quick no-peeking exchange, Teri dragged on Roman's jeans and v-neck top while he wore the powder blue scrubs. "That's much better…"

"Maybe for you…" Roman groused. "Just hurry back, okay? And Teri?" He shifted as she turned from the doorway, "Emery just wants to help..."

"I'm not going to scare your girlfriend, Roman. Well, I mean any more than I already have." Teri's lips curved into half a smile. "I want to see Castor back at home by the time I get back, is that clear?" One last nod and she was off. The longer they waited, the more time Vega had to plan her attack. Once Roman healed Castor with the cyper and Teri returned with Drake, Sophia, and the human brigade, they would begin the final countdown to salvation. It wasn't just her life at stake now—Teri thought to herself as she rested her hand against her belly—it was all of theirs.

* * *

**Been a while since I updated this bad boy! Since I finished my story for the 100 called Hurt (which if you like the 100, you should definitely check it out) I decided to come and finish this one off! I'm also continuing to work on Perdition, another 100 story. It was suggested to me by a lovely guest Sladeicity that I needed to finish this one so thank you darling, this one is for you! Once I finish these bad boys up I'm toying with a few ideas...**

**Please read and review if you want more!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO MY WONDERFUL BETA JUSTVISITING80, She has written the best Starcrossed Fic ever so...you need to read that if you haven't. It's called Break Forth to New Mutiny. Plus she writes an amazing 100 fic called Seared with Scars. Moscato all around! And maybe something to help with those strokes!**


End file.
